Il faut sauver le soldat Lorne
by Miss Fly
Summary: Une simple balade tourne mal et Evan se retrouve dans une très mauvaise posture sur une planète très peu hospitalière.
1. Duo de chic, mais surtout de choc

_Disclaimer : Atlantis à la MGM_

_Spoiler saison 3_

_Une autre Lorne-fic à mon actif, et malheureusement toujours pas d'Evan Lorne dans la catégorie personnage..._

_Pitite dédicace à toutes les Lorne-addict folles furieuses qui passeront dans le coin !_

* * *

**1) Duo de chic, mais surtout de choc**

Les Dimanche sur Atlantis sont souvent synonymes de repos – souvent parce qu'on ne prend pas de vacances lorsque des vampires suceurs de vie ou des humanoïdes psychopathes tentent de s'emparer ou même de détruire cette chère Atlantis. Donc, les Atlantes profitent de leur petite journée hebdomadaire pour vaquer à leurs occupations, aussi intelligentes ou farfelues qu'elles puisent être. En général, les Dimanche sont accueillis avec soulagement et bonheur.

En général, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Vendredi, il est dix heures, et moi, je m'ennuie déjà.

Trois fois que je fais le tour de la Cité dans le vain espoir de tomber sur une activité susceptible de combler ma matinée – et accessoirement toute ma journée. Il y a toujours un truc à faire ici mais quand j'arrive à avoir _trois_ jours de congés _d'affilé_, tout semble contre moi ! Plus de toiles pour peindre, les équipiers qui font _encore_ une journée marathon des pires navets qu'on a obtenu du Dédale, et il fait un temps pire que pourri à l'extérieur ! Pas vraiment l'idéal pour...

- Hey ! Major !

Une fois la crise cardiaque passée, je me retourne pour voir qui vient de m'interpeler de la façon la plus joviale que j'ai entendue de la semaine. Et à peine ai-je eu le temps d'identifier mon interlocuteur – le Colonel Sheppard – qu'il me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dans ses quartiers. J'étais jamais rentré dans les quartiers de mon boss jusque là...Mouais, c'est pas _si_ extraordinaire que ça...Même murs ternes, même carrelage super froid pour les pieds au réveil et même baie vitrée – notons tout de même la vue sur l'océan.

- Regarde qui nous rend visite Rod !

Là, il y a un truc qui cloche. Mais un _gros_ truc. Sheppard tutoie McKay, l'appelle même par un diminutif, un McKay allégrement vautré dans le lit, un sourire niais méconnu jusqu'alors fichait sur le visage.

- Major Lorne ! Quel plaisir que de vous voir !

- Il traînait dans le couloir, le pauvre, soupira Sheppard en hochant la tête

- Euh...Oui. Je m'ennuie un peu alors...je me balade

- On devrait jamais s'ennuyer en vacances !

- Vous aussi vous avez votre journée Monsieur ?

- Ouais. Ma journée jusqu'à Dimanche soir ! Je vais pouvoir faire _pleiiin_ de truc !, déclara-t-il avec un regard explicite vers son co-équipier, qui ne fut pas enclin à lui rendre

- Mais tais-toi John ! Tu veux pas que toute la Cité soit au courant quand même ?, râla McKay en envoyant un oreiller en plein dans le ventre du Colonel

- Mais c'est pas grave, le Major il est digne de confiance, il dira rien à personne. Hein Lorne ?, demanda-t-il en me donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes

- Euh...Ouais. Je dirais rien à personne

Pour sûr, je vais pas aller crier sur tous les toits que mon boss profite de ses journées de congé pour se saouler avec son collègue. Je suis pas un cafardeur moi ! Merde, faut sérieusement que j'arrête d'intégrer les expressions de Chuck et Estelle.

- Ben tu vois ! Tiens pour la peine, on vous offre un coup Major !

- Je ne crois pas non. Je...Je vais continuer mon tour de la Cité, hein ? Et allez-y doucement quand même

- Comptez sur nous Major !

Après un petit salut militaire, il titube jusqu'à son lit où il s'affale _gracieusement_ en faisant pouffer de rire McKay. Et avant que j'ai pu faire un pas vers la sortie, il roula sur le ventre, écrasant sans ménagement McKay, et commença à...à l'embrasser, à pleine bouche, en grognant comme un ours ! L'effet de surprise passée, je ferme la bouche et je pars précipitamment. Non mais franchement...Ils sont vraiment _si_ bourrés que ça ou ils sont simplement désinhibés à cause de leur consommation abusive d'alcool ?

_Ouais je sais, niveau action, on repassera. Mais ça va venir d'ici quelque chapitres xD_


	2. Touché, coulé

**2) Touché, coulé**

Bon sang mais j'ai erré combien de temps dans les couloirs ? Oh la vache ! Déjà midi moins le quart ! M'étonne pas que le mess soit déjà plein...S'il y a bien un rendez-vous que personne ne manque, c'est bien celui qui sonne l'heure de se rassasier. Et qui voilà, trépignant devant la machine à café...

- Chuck ?

- Hey ! Lorny !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ravitaillement pour les copains. J'ai perdu à la courte paille

Ça c'est bien du Chuck tout craché ! Même avachi devant sa console il arrive à se foutre dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou ! Non parce que vouloir se servir des dizaines de café à l'heure de pointe, c'est vraiment chiant et dangereux...

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Repos. Jusqu'à Dimanche

- Ah ben dis donc, c'est pas la joie qui t'étouffe toi, hein

- C'est juste que j'ai rien trouvé à faire...

- Ah ouais ? _Vraiment_ ? Tu sais pas quoi faire ?

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il va _encore_ me sortir...

- Je te préviens, tu te démerdes avec tes tasses de café !

- Oh non, ça n'a rien avoir avec le café, c'est à propos d'Estelle

Touché...

- Estelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, je m'inquiète, parce qu'Estelle, elle est aime bien Chuck, alors des fois, elle se fout dans la merde avec lui...

- Elle a qu'elle t'a pas vu depuis plus de dix jours et qu'elle est pas contente, voilà ce qu'elle a !

...Coulé. En pleine poitrine, là où ça fait le plus mal.

- Elle t'a dit ça ?

- Non seulement elle me l'a dit mais en plus elle ne fait que ça depuis qu'elle a appris que tu étais rentré de mission il y a _une semaine_

Coulé et recoulé, je refais à moi tout seul le naufrage du Titanic, c'est pour dire la profondeur du problème.

- Et je suppose que c'est toi qui lui as dit..., je soupire en me massant nerveusement la nuque

- Ben quoi ? Tu sais bien que je peux rien lui refuser à cette fille quand elle fait ses yeux de chien battu ! Tu branles rien, va donc la voir

- Elle va m'engueuler...

Bien sûr, Chuck est à moitié mort de rire...Faut dire qu'Estelle qui se fâche, c'est pas courant mais c'est remarquable. Bon. Elle m'a déjà passé un sacré nombre de savon, je vais pouvoir survivre au suivant...J'espère...


End file.
